Talk:Grim Reapuff
How about only the brain gets deleted, but the body stays? Citcxirtcem 21:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) That would be gross and sort of pointless on so many levels. Why would the body stay, anyway? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Cause it's all old and the brain is the organ recieving the radiation. Besides, it'll allow funerals and puffle-skeleton decorations would make sense. Citcxirtcem 21:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it be better for the puffle to just DIE naturally instead of having to go through all of this complicated nonsense? Puffles may be polyextremophiles, but that doesn't mean they're immortal. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Because this is fun. Citcxirtcem 21:56, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I think it it's better if we add some spirit into this. Because the Grim Reaper is supposed to take people's souls, but we can't include souls, so how about the Grim Reapuff takes puffles spirits. If the spirit is strong it can roam around the ground, but if not the spirits just vanish, so that no "heaven" stuff is in this. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ummmm........ that might be considered as "soul" to some. How about having puffles being ghosts when separated from their bodies? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Better idea that the scythe stores the puffle's personality, memory, etc when the puffle is killed, and it can accidentally "leak" out, making an entity made from energy, a.k.a. a "ghost puffle". Citcxirtcem 22:05, October 29, 2009 (UTC) It's not actually considered as a soul to be. Ask some others. A spirit (to penguins) can be the ghostly form inside of you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) re-write and CoC question Okay, so to make that possible, the scythe would have to touch the brain. Assuming the puffles' brain works like a computer, stabbing a puffle's head would be like putting in a flash drive or software in a computer. So instead of radiation, the scythe would directally "reprogram" the puffles' brain to "shut down" if they were to die. The thing is, stabbing is against the code (even though it's not used brutally, and occurs within a nano-''nano''-second). So... can I please do this? Radiation doesn't make much sense to me... I only used it because I couldn't think of something else until now. Citcxirtcem 22:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Dude, puffles are animals, not computers. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Sez who? Citcxirtcem 20:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Response and COC Decree Okay, I've read everyone's reviews, and I've made my decision. I am exerting this authority from the Edit Wars section of the COC, so don't get any ideas. Though this is NOT a war, it still needs a verdict, and I'm not a part of this. ---- Here are my ideas. Idea set one: Supernatural disposal of toxic bodies *ONE. Puffles are not immortal. They die like any other creature. However, when a puffle dies, its organs and such decompose and cover the puffle in goo that is both too messy and too toxic to get rid of. Only the Grim Reapuff (or creatures in haz-mat suits) can dispose of a puffle body without danger. *TWO. The Grim Reapuff travels as fast as Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. Everytime a puffle dies, GRP shows up to take the body to its grave. He does it lightning-fast, and overnight whenever possible. If in the day, he works faster to not be seen. *THREE. The Reapuff stabs its sycthe into the dead carcass, teleporting it to its resting place, namely, outside a pet cemetary. Stabbing a dead item is perfectly okay. Everyone who celebrates a traditional Thanksgiving stabs a dead item. Everyone who makes a ham or turkey sandwich uses a sharp object on a dead item when cutting the sandwich in half. *FOUR. The Grim Reapuff is a gravedigger. He buries the puffle by cutting the ground with his sycthe, opening a hole, and burying the puffle, closing it back up. *FIVE. The Grim Reapuff leaves the puffle's name and the owner's name for the family to find their pet. If they want a special funeral, they will need to exhume the grave with hazmat suits and go from there. *SIX. The Grim Reapuff takes all Mabels to the Von Injoface Necropolis. *SEVEN. The Grim Reapuff is well-known. Idea set two: Detoxification *ONE. Puffles are not immortal. They die like any other creature. However, when a puffle dies, its organs and such decompose and cover the puffle in goo that is both too messy and too toxic to get rid of. Only the Grim Reapuff (or creatures in haz-mat suits) can dispose of a puffle body without danger. The body does not rot until after the Gim Reapuff arrives. *TWO. In order to summon the Grim Reapuff, a special incandescent lamp (which can be obtained for free at a local Governance telenacle) must be lit. *THREE. Overnight, the Grim Reapuff appears, and stabs the carcass with its sycthe. The sycthe magically removes all poison. *FOUR. The body begins to decompose immediantly after the sunrise, if the sun does come up. If it is Antarctic winter, the body begins to decompose twelve hours after the Reapuff. If it is Antarctic summer and its six-month daylight, the same thing applies. *FIVE. The Grim Reapuff is the stuff of myth and lore, and scientists are still trying to figure out why puffles lose their toxic poisons overnight. They theorize that the special Governance lanterns somehow dissolve it. *SIX. Upon loss of poison, the body is taken care of like any creature that dies, by funeral, burial, ect. ---- Good luck! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- :I think it's all too complicated. Can't we just do something simple, like the spirit thing? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::*The spirit thing is against the rules. Spirits are the same thing as Souls, which are against the COC. But it would be much easier if you could just use spirits, but its to sacred or something.--E-114 is talking here! 19:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::*Actually, spirits, when synonymous with ghosts, are 100% legal. While the soul is still holy, spirit has come to mean a ghost or deceased creature that it now a ghost. Edwin from A Thanksgiving Carol refers to the ghosts as "spirits" several times. One death-code/free will bypassing idea for Tails6000's and Tidalwave's Roboticizer was to eject the spirit (ghost) from the body and turn the empty body into a robot, so that the ghost of the creature would retain its free will, while the body would be "roboticized". It was a bypassing of the Code which was approved on the Shout Box but never written. If the body was ever de-roboticized, the ghost could reenter and repossess its rightful body. That was deemed acceptable by acclamation. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 20:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) In response *Puffle's are biologically immortal, but their bodies don't allow them to keep living on without causing great pain. Another thing would be that the do produce toxins while still alive, which causes the pain, and the Grim Reapuff has to kill them to stop them from producing more. In that case, the toxins would stay, but would only be harmful if a puffle consumed it, so funerals would be easy. *Grim Reapuff does travel fast by slowing down time. When a talking puffle is near a puffle about to be deceased, then time will be slowed down for them. *Stabbing will cause the puffle's memory to be stored in the scythe, and would "reprogram" the puffle's brain to shut down permantely. *The puffle will be burried in a pet cemetary by its owners, or family. It'll only be teleported if it is wild. *Grim Reapuff is not well-known to penguins, but is subject to lore to puffles, and some puffles "know" him, although he is generally in solitude. Anyways, the toxins thing won't be put in, cause I don't want any conspiracy theories to be put here. The "Spirit" will be the memory of the puffle stored in the scythe (or a bigger thing) like memory from a computer in a flash drive. Citcxirtcem 20:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Not all spirits are sacred. Remember that exclusive CP book? A Penguin Christmas Carol? Spirit of Christmas? Even though it was actually ghost, spirit in some points of view does actually mean GHOST. So.. not spirit the "sacred" type, but spirit the ghostly type. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) This article pretty much takes away the whole purpose of Harold Aye-Que and many other Puffles dieing from old age. --Speeddasher GRP killed all those puffles. You just didn't see. Citcxirtcem 01:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Scientific Process Goes "Kablooka" Mex, you keep on missing my point. Since I have the OOC rights to the existing Bureau of Fiction and do not intend for it to have ever been destroyed at any point in time, there can be no "preceding BoF" because that would conflict with the fanon I established in the present Bureau of Fiction. If the present Bureau of Fiction has been defined to be NOT a replacement Bureau, then how can a preceding Bureau exist? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 03:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Your reasons are petty because they're trying to work around the fact that I determine what goes for the BoF. ::If the preceding Bureau was destroyed, they wouldn't know they were a replacement. Citcxirtcem 05:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but it's IF the preceding Bureau was destroyed. If the preceding Bureau didn't exist in the first place due to the fact that I already said the pre-existing Bureau is not a replacement (and thus, they don't follow after a preceding Bureau), then your whole argument falls apart. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 14:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Why can't you just re-write that? This article is the only thing that would be affected if the current Bureau was a "replacement". Besides, it could be that you THOUGHT the existing bureau was the first one, when there were multiple ones preceding it. Citcxirtcem 17:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) This article pretty much explains why the users can't "think" that something is a fact in fanon and then discover it to be true. Whatever the users say applies to articles in their "jurisdiction" (i.e., articles they have OOC rights to or articles they made). The only things that have more authority than users are the COC and accompanying laws and canon (the actual game). Furthermore, a LOT more articles would be affected if the Bureau of Fiction were just a replacement. Basically everything directly involved with the BoF would be altered in some way. However, I don't intend for the BoF to be a replacement for anything, so the argument ends there. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 18:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::We doesn't explain everything. And only articles that take place more than 3,000 years ago and involve the BoF will be affected. This appears to be the only one. Citcxirtcem 18:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) No, EVERYTHING involving the BoF will be affected. Seriously, you could make an entire story out of it. However, since I already said the current BoF is not a replacement, there can be no preceding BoF and thus the current BoF's rules still apply to Grim Reapuff. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 18:45, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::How could they be affected if the older BoF was destroyed before the "affected" things were created? Citcxirtcem 18:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You're thinking in terms of in-universe chronology. I mean that we'd have to rewrite every single thing directly related to the BoF in at least SOME way. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 18:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Heres what would happen: Thousands of years ago, there was a BoF. It did things similar but not identical to the BoF you wrote. Then it was destroyed somehow, and for 1,000 years or so there was no BoF. The new BoF did what you said they did (control the universe) in THEIR time. They might've gone back in time to fix things, but not more than 1,000 (or how long that time period was, it isn't decided yet) years ago. Therefore, anything that occurred after that won't be affected. Unfortunately, that won't happen because I already established the fact that the current BoF is not a replacement one. Therefore, there cannot be a preceding BoF. Therefore, the current BoF is the first BoF. I also established the fact that I do not intend for the current BoF to be destroyed at any point in time. Thus, the current BoF is the ONLY BoF that will ever exist in the CPFW universe, and therefore, your entire argument falls apart. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Why can't you just change that? We don't have any proof that it is the first one since it is so secret. Besides, if you're only doing your time perios, which is a little before the bof was created to present, then I can claim the time period before that and say there WAS a BoF. You can't stretch on forever. Citcxirtcem 19:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Why do you keep on thinking in terms of in-universe chronology? If the BoF is so secret, then why is there an article about it in the first place? Because we made it up! Whatever's in-universe doesn't apply to the users! And Mex, you continue to miss my point. I established the fact that the current BoF is NOT a replacement Bureau, which means that there was no BoF before the current BoF. Even if you claimed the time period in the early CPFW universe, you can't create another BoF that got destroyed and was replaced with the current one because that would explicitly contradict what I established. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Things contradict things all the time. Pluto used to be a planet. Alexander Gram Bell wasn't the first to invent the telephone. Lucy is not the missing link. There WAS a BoF before the current one. You just haven't found that out yet (until now, lol) Citcxirtcem 19:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, you're making a bad analogy, Mex. In your examples, the contradictions were caused because the people didn't know certain things about the world. However, that analogy stops short here. Here, WE control the CPFW universe and as such, I can certainly declare that the BoF is NOT a replacement and will NEVER be destroyed. Again, your argument falls apart. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:27, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::And I am part of we. Anyways, why don't you want another BoF to be created and destroyed before the one you made was created? Citcxirtcem 19:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You don't have OOC rights to the BoF, however. And does it really need a reason? Fine. It would be really pointless, and I don't see why. There's really no need, as the current BoF can travel back in time anyway. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::All that time-traveling would make the universe pretty unstable. And fine, I'll just make another organization that isn't the BoF, but is called the BoF (or something like that) which does similar things to your BoF that came before your BoF and was destroyed and have OOC rights to that, because it is not your BoF, it's mine. Citcxirtcem 19:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Anything that manipulates the universe under abd abiding by multiverse policies is technically a Bureau of Fiction. So no, you can't do that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think it should be up to you to give terms about controlling the universe. Citcxirtcem 19:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, since I have OOC rights to the BoF, I say what goes for the BoF and anything related. Of course, I don't have OOC rights to everything in the universe just because of that, because it would be incredibly stupid for someone to control the entire universe just because he/she controls an article that controls the universe. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::A better term would be "Universe Manipulators". The BoF could be one of them, and the BoF that came before that could be another. You can make any term relating to the BoF, but another preceding (or heck, even succeeding) Universe Manipulator would have different rules, terms, abilities, etc Citcxirtcem 19:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) No. That's just redundant because the BoF's purpose is to maintain the universe, and as I already said there would be no preceding BoF, the Universe Manipulators thing is just not needed. All the other universes in the multiverse have BoFs, and some universes are older than CP, so it wouldn't make any sense for the BoF to "evolve" out of the "Universe Manipulators". Again, I have the OOC rights to all those Fourth Wall concepts, and I don't intend for the BoF to be preceded by ANYTHING. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Then it doesn't have to be, but why can't the CPFW have a preceding Universe Manipulator? If we're using your logic of it being redundant, then it would be redundant to have a BoF in the first place since a universe doesn't need one. Citcxirtcem 20:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I never said that or implied that. The Universe Manipulators thing is redundant because there is really no need for a preceding BoF because the current one can just travel back in time. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::That means we could create a faction of BoF that would be careless enough to make a deity-like character. Anyways, it isn't deity as in supernatural, I don't see it any more deity-like than deletion. Citcxirtcem 21:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) No. The thing would be deleted the instant Director Benny found out. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Here's the deal *Universe Manipulators- What's been said. It came before. And all that time traveling would make the universe unstable, so the current BoF wouldn't be able to do anything they like. I'll have OOC rights to this and any other thing they did >1000 years ago, and anything after that is yours. *The current BoF- You have OOC rights to this, but not of every member that has joined. I could create a faction of the BoF that existed in the Past, which went further in the past to create GRP, and gave him powers and took them away, etc. I'd prefer the first one, but you might prefer the second one, IDK. Citcxirtcem 20:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) None of them work. The first one runs into trouble with a bad assumption that the BoF would make unstable by time traveling, which can easily be fixed, anyway. The second one ignores that I have the right to negate your faction, since I have OOC rights to the entire Bureau. Besides, that faction would be really pointless, and would still run into trouble with the fact that deity-like characters except for the BoF (because that's really the only way they roll) aren't allowed. Deal or no deal? No deal. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) That's why another Universe manipulator is needed to do everything in the past, so the BoF wouldn't have to do any unstable time-traveling. I don't think you should have OOC rights to every master that has existed. It's too much. And why is a deity-like character not allowed? You don't have OOC rights to that. Citcxirtcem 20:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Who says their time traveling is unstable? They can fix any paradoxes that happen, you know. And I can share OOC rights with other users. For example, TS also has OOC rights to Mabel and a few other of my characters. And deity-like characters are just too religion-y. The wiki is neutral, remember? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::That means we could create a faction of BoF that would be careless enough to make a deity-like character. Anyways, it isn't deity as in supernatural, I don't see it any more deity-like than deletion. Citcxirtcem 21:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) No. The thing would be deleted the instant Director Benny found out. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::The Director wasn't Benny back then. And it isn't deity-like now, so he would leave it aloneCitcxirtcem 21:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Director Benny, being Director Benny, would probably just travel back in time and ruin the party for the deity-like character. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::The Deity-like qualities were only temporary. Plus if he did he'd have to mess with the other director, author, etc. Citcxirtcem 21:18, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Even so, Director Benny would still do it, being Director Benny. And being Director Benny, Director Benny would probably blackmail them into hushing. That, and the other Masters would disapprove anyway. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::How about he just gats the powers taken away after that? Director Benny could come right after they taken the powers away, and made them promise them not to tell, as deleting would be pretty useless now. Citcxirtcem 18:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) External Arbitrator The COC allows a BOSS who is not part of an edit/concept war to intervene and edit the article to end it. I am hereby using this power as granted by the policy, and am stating that to avoid, as they say, "BAAAAAAAWWWWWIIINNGGG". I will give you until December Eleventh (12/11/2009) to solve this. Upon that date, if a full agreement isn't made, I will excersise the power to delete this already needless and pointless article. Upon deletion, puffles will be reverted back to mortal creatures who die natural deaths. They will die like any other creature, they will live like any other, and they won't be extrarestrial-biological-whatever. YOU HAVE THIRTEEN DAYS. Let the countdown begin. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 20:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) TS, puffles were already agreed to be extraterrestrial. They just don't have to be immortal or whatever. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Tick tick tick... seven days... --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 21:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I put all the ideas together, I'm pretty sure this ia alright. BTW, why is "Good News" blocked by the spam filter? Citcxirtcem 21:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ....it hasn't been, technically speaking, resolved as of December 11, though the argument has died down quite a bit. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 02:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it has. I put "rumor, and you were okay. No I put the truth. No BoF involved. Citcxirtcem 02:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ....well, I guess it's okay, as it's not actually the BoF.... though Director Benny had better not find out about it. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 02:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, if DB quits, then they might tell him to anger him, and probably send GRP after him so he can't claim back his role, but I doubt he'll quit as of now. Citcxirtcem 03:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ok i expressed that to much Since i feel the weird about this ill give a idea How the grim reapuff does its job #.The reapuff swoops in when the puffle starts dieing and stuns it with ditto in his syche and takes the body (no one sees him) #.He injects a liqued that shuts the brain down #.He swoops and puts the body to the owner's porch at night #.If wild he simply deletes it Eh Eh? --Corai was here : [:-). 03:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The process is already stated. He's faster than time. Oh....--Corai was here : [:-). 03:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) This article is assisted suicide and I don't agree with that. In fact, I find it really offensive that this 'grim reapuff' is considered good for killing the poor puffles. Just let the puffles die naturally! No. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 15:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC)